Son of the Devil
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: (CHPAT 6 UP!)After 19 years of never knowing his father, Youji finally meets him - but in a way never imagined. Now Youji has to face the truth about his family heirtage and himself. (PLS R&R! Desperate again!)
1. Chapter 1: Fevers

"...Yes, I wanted an heir, but you are a son... That is all I wish for, and you have fulfilled that wish"

Yoho – minna-san. Couldn't resist – just had to write this story out, cause it's cool, okay!? (pout). Anyways, this a little more weirder pondered on Youji's family and allâ€ don't worry, it's still good!!! Please don't turn the other shoulder!!! (Beg)

Anyways! Enjoy now!

Warnings: Weirdness insures!

Pairings: None in this fic, but the sequel does!

Rating: PG-13

Key: _Italics_ thoughts

* * *

It was right after lunch, and the shop had become quite empty, leaving only Ken and Youji to tend to the front. Aya and Omi had gone out for lunch and still haven't returned. Youji sat behind the counter, feeling extremely warm and weak for an odd reason. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he hoped he wasn't getting sick. Ken sat at a worktable, tapping his fingers idly on the surface, waiting for business to come or at least for Omi and Aya.

Youji noticed one display was running low for that specific flower; standing up to his feet, he headed towards the storage room, wavering a little as he walked.

"I'm going to get some stocks, be right back."

"You're sure you can do it? You don't look so well, Youji." Ken commented, staring at the older blond with a worried look. Youji smiled, waving his hand in the air, saying it was just too warm inside. Ken raised an eyebrow, finding the temperature just fine, but let the blond go back.

Youji walked through the door, closing it behind him. He searched with tired eyes around the room, letting out a slight groan finding his search on the near top of a shelf. He made his way over to the shelf, partially holding himself up against the opposite wall; he grabbed on to the shelf, carefully reaching a hand up to grab a few flowers. The blond felt a queasiness in his stomach, his head beginning to spin a little.

_K'so_..._ don't tell I'm sick!! Not again_

Youji tried to fight it, using both hands to support himself on the shelf; he felt his legs weakened, collapsing underneath as his hands slipped from the shelf and his vision went black.

* * *

Ken stared out into the street through the window, fingers tapping on the table again. He began to wonder about Youji and what seemed to be taking the blond so long. Several times he wondered if he should go back and check on the older man, but excuses seemed to keep him at his place. After a few minutes, the bell rang, indicating someone's presence; Ken stood to his feet, welcoming the new comers – it was only Omi and Aya returning from lunch.

"Tadaima! Sorry we're late coming back. We kind of got lost." Omi explained, taking off the lightweight jacket he was wearing. Aya only hummed, shrugging off his own coat. Ken nodded his head, welcoming the two back home; Omi searched around the shop, a disapproving look on his face.

"Mou! Don't tell me Youji-kun left you alone!!"

"Iie. He said we were running low on something, so he went back to get it."

"How long ago was this?" Aya asked, after he too had searched the shop. Ken thought for a moment about the time, staring up at the ceiling.

"I think about 15 minutes ago." Omi's eyes widened a little, walking back to the door to check on the older blond. Aya and Ken followed after, the three scanning the area. Omi moved in further, letting out a yelp when he found Youji passed out on the floor.

"Youji-kun!!" Omi rushed over to the unconscious blond, kneeling down besides him; Ken and Aya came over, standing over the two. Omi turned Youji on to his back, his face slightly flushed and his skin felt warm; the younger blond placed the back of his hand to Youji's forehead, turning to his teammates.

"He has a fever! We should get him upstairs!!"

"Hai!" Ken and Aya moved to careful lift the older man off the ground, carrying him up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Omi soaked the cloth in the water basin, ringing out the excess before placing it fresh on Youji's head. He sat back down on the chair pulled up by the bed, watching with worried eyes. It had been an hour since they had found Youji and got him up to bed; the fever seemed to be progressing and it looked like it wouldn't be going down anytime soon.

Youji still hadn't regain consciousness, but there were obvious sighs of life still in him – just barely. His breathing was heavy and harsh and he seemed to be in a lot of pain; his skin felt really warm now and they were trying the best they could to keep him cooler without freezing the man.

The bedroom door opened; Ken peeked inside, seeing things hadn't changed much since the last time he had been up. He stepped into the room, closing the door lightly behind him; he walked over to Omi, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"How's he doing?"

"The fever's getting worse – if we don't do something more, Youji-kun could die!" A slight sadness hung in the boy's tone mixed with a fear; Ken squeezed Omi's shoulder gently in a reassuring way, slightly comforting the boy. They both jumped at a different voice behind them, startling them.

"We can take him to the hospital now – I've closed the shop early, so it's alright to do so." Ken and Omi turned around to stare at the redhead standing in the doorway, arms across his chest and as expressionless as ever. The two blinked at Aya, before staring at each other, and then glanced at Youji; the older blond's breathing quickened, his face tensing in pain. They looked back to the redhead, nodding their heads.

* * *

Ken, Omi and Aya waited out in the hallway, just outside the doctor's office. After several minutes had gone by, the doctor stepped out of her office, facing the three worried members. She cleared her throat, before speaking to them.

"Youji will be fine. I've known him for a long time actually. These fevers are nothing new to me." The three blinked at her, surprised that by pure accident, they had taken Youji to his family doctor. Omi let out a sigh of relief, knowing that his friend was being cared for by someone who knew these fevers.

"He's temperature should drop in a day or two, it usually does. He gets really high fevers, but they usually aren't harmful."

"Arigatou gozaimashita. It's good to know that he'll be alright." The woman smiled, gently pushing back long black hair behind her shoulder. She gave them a quick briefing, before letting them go on their way, saying she would call them if Youji's fever went down.

_Nice bunch_..._ but, Youji's fevers – I thought those disappeared when he was 13_...

Cattlyal hummed to herself, taking off her glasses; she had known Youji through his father and remembered ever since his birth he had been in her office more times with fevers then anything else. Though the cases seemed to stop, this recent one began to worry her.

_It's not possible, is it? If it is, poor Yumiko_...

She put her glasses back on, returning to tending and checking up on her other patients.

* * *

Youji sat up in bed, reading a book he had requested from Cattlyal while he was staying in the hospital. It had been two days since his friends brought him here; they visited yesterday, but it seemed they were too busy today. Youji didn't mind though. A knock on the door distracted him from his reading, looking to the door.

"Hai." He replied; a nurse opened the door, giving the man a bright smile. She was still in training, but so far doing fairly good for a beginner.

"Hai, Sensei sent me to check on you." She crossed the room to his bed, holding up an electronic thermometer. Youji pouted a little as she pulled back his hair to stick the point in his ear; he jerked away a little, not liking the feeling of it in his ear.

"I know you don't like it, but just for a minute, okay? Sensei said!" Youji sighed, letting the young woman take his temperature; the thing beeped and she took it out, reading the degree displayed.

"It's still a little high, but it's better then when you first arrived." The nurse had to laugh at Youji, when he started rubbing his ear, trying to rid himself of the strange feeling. She cleaned the tip of the thermometer, setting it aside temporarily, handing a small package to Youji. The blond blinked at it for a moment.

"It's from Sensei – she knows you don't eat hospital food, so she made this for you."

"Aa... can you tell her 'thank you'?" The nurse nodded her head, letting Youji take the small package. Just as the nurse let the package go, Youji jerked his hand back in sudden pain, letting out a startled gasp at the intense pain on his back; the package splattered on the floor. The nurse panicked a little, ignoring the mess on the floor.

"Doushita? Youji-san?"

"M...My back... it – it hurts" Tears streamed down his face from the pain, wrapping his arms around him. The nurse, unsure of how to handle this sudden situation, pressed the call button for Cattlyal, quickly trying to explain what was happening.

"I'll be right there!! Watch him!" Cattlyal replied through the com, cutting the connection once the nurse had replied. She turned back to Youji, the blond man now yelling in pain.

"Here – let me take a look." The nurse tried to help remove the shirt his was wearing, stepping back with a gasp, holding a hand over her mouth. In the training she had so far, nothing could be compared to this; the area where the shoulder blades are, had sharp protrusions, as if something was trying to break through his skin.

Another nurse that happened to walk by peeked inside the room, curious after hearing the yells from inside. She noticed the same protrusions on the man's back. She ran in behind the other nurse, asking what was wrong; before she could be answered, Youji let out a fairly loud, long scream of pain. A pair of black wings broke through his skin, slowly spreading out to their full span, before folding back behind him.

Cattlyal came running in, eyes widening when she saw Youji's wings. Youji still hadn't recovered from the pain, tears staining his face, his breathing slightly harsh and his whole body was shaking. He looked to the wall aside him, arms wrapped around him. Cattlyal caught something in her natural sensors, turning to the two nurses.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Youji let out a yell, the wall cracked before bursting, smoke clouding everything and sharp rubble flying. Cattlyal held her arm up, closing her eyes; as the smoke began to clear, she noticed Youji was gone. She cursed lightly, biting down on her lower lip.

_Yappari_..._ He really is_..._ his father's son_...

Cattlyal turned to find the nurses, finding them both unconscious and severally damaged. She heard voices from outside the hall, a few other doctors and nurses running in a panic to see what happened. She turned to them, pointing to the nurses.

"Get them into care now!!"

"Ah... hai!!" They carefully picked the nurses out of the rubble, carrying them off to immediate care. Cattlyal watched them go, before looking back to the hole Youji had created. She felt a trickle down her face, running a hand gently to find she had a cut there.

_I guess I didn't protect myself too quickly_..._ but, that's not the issue right now._

The dark haired woman stared out through the hole, biting down on her lower lip again; she had felt that power surge and it worried her. She knew there would be regret in Youji's family – she knows their history as far as Youji's birth.

_Be careful Youji_..._ There are some secrets, that'll end up hurting you_..._ understand them wisely._

_

* * *

_

Kya! Youji had wings!!! (hahaha!!) Told you all it was weird!! And it'll become weirder as Youji's family past starts unfold and reveal things!! Anyways, yesâ€ please review! I've been so down lately and I need cheering up! VV Stresss!!! Stupid exams coming up!!! (Sigh).

Anyways, thank you all for reading!! Till next time! JA!

Emotional-Hikari


	2. Chapter 2: Black Wings

Yoshi!! Update finally!! Sorry it took so long to update something, but been kind of lazy. So... anyways, hopefully will get other stuff up soon – in the mean time happy reading!!

Enjoy now!!

Warnings: More weirdness later

Pairings: None here – look for sequel later. (Though might consider putting a side pairing in here shrug )

Rating: PG-13

Key: :. _blah_ .: - someone on the other phone

* * *

Omi sat by the phone, anxiously waiting for a report about Youji's fever. It had been two days since they had taken the blond to the hospital, and he seemed to be better when they visited him yesterday. Omi let out a sigh, a little upset that they had been too busy to visit the older blond today; they decided to take turns waiting by the phone, just in case.

Omi looked up at the clock, seeing that his waiting time was almost over; he sighed again, getting to go get Ken for the next wait. Just as he stood up to his feet, the phone rang; Omi made a quick dive to retrieve it, his voice coming out rushed and overly excited.

"Moshi, moshi!!" Ken and Aya walked in, having heard the brief ringing of the phone as well.

:. _"Moshi? This is Cattlyal; I have some news about your friend."_ .:

"About Youji-kun? Is he okay?" Omi asked; Aya reached over the blond, pressing the speakerphone button to allow him and Ken to hear as well. Omi removed the receiver from his ear, holding it in his hand.

:. _"_..._Am I on speaker phone?"_ .: Cattlyal questioned; a small greeting from Ken confirmed her answer, but she continued.

:. _"Anyways, I have good news and bad news for you about Youji. Which do you want first?"_ .: A mix of different answer sounded through the phone. The three members discussed it amongst themselves, before finally making a decision.

"Good." They all said.

:. _"Alright_..._ good news is, his fever's completely gone."_ .:

"Yokatta!"

"Then, what's the bad news?"

:. _"The bad news is – he sprouted wings and disappeared."_ .: Cattlyal stated, plain and simple. A long pause dragged out on the end of the receiver; neither Weiss members spoke, each trying to process this information.

:. _"Moshi, moshi? Moshi?"_ .: Cattlyal spoke through the phone, receiving no reply from Youji's friends. She let out a sigh over the phone.

:. _"Figures – if you want to see for yourself, come down to the hospital and I'll explain."_ .: The phone went click, and the only sound that filled the room was the dead ring tone. After a few minutes, Omi hung up the phone, remaining as silent as his co-workers. They finally glanced at each other, secret, silent messages going between them. Without one word, they raced to the nearest mode of transportation, heading out for the hospital.

* * *

The sounds of vehicles and people outside reached his ears, sunlight shinning down through the missing tiles of the roof. Youji sat with his knees to his chest on one of the few sturdy high beams of the warehouse, wings folded around him. He was afraid to go out in broad daylight, afraid of being seen with these; he did not understand how he has them or even why he has them.

_Why is this happening? Maybe_..._ maybe kaa-chan knows what's going on with me_

Bright green eyes looked up at the ceiling through the holes; Youji squinted a little to be able to stare up almost directly at the sunlight. He was not going to go just quite yet; in this bright of a day he is a very visible target and would draw someone's attention. Youji sighed, staring back down to the ground below him, resting his chin on his knees.

_If kaa-chan doesn't know – then I hope I find someone who will know_...

* * *

Cattlyal lead Ken, Omi and Aya down the hall towards the room where Youji had been staying. The general area was surrounded by police lines, with policemen and other officials inside, inspecting the damage.

"When I entered the room, Youji had black wings and he blew away that wall." She pointed out the large hole, highly visible from the side of the hospital wall. She had explained everything from when the trainer nurse first called her to Youji's disappearance through the hole.

"Another nurse came by, hearing the noise – they were both severally injured, but it looks like they will live."

"That's good to know, demo... what about Youji-kun? What happened to him?" Omi asked, concern laced in voice. Cattlyal had a slightly depressing look on her face at the question, before it turned into an expressionless face.

"I do not know... However..."

"However?"

"Youji's mother might know better – you can ask her." Cattlyal suggested, giving them a small bout of hope. She gave the address of where Youji's mother was living and how to get to her. They thanked and went off immediately to solve this odd mystery. Aya paused a moment, looking back at Cattlyal closely; she was talking to one of policemen, explaining the details. He noticed a single bandage on her face, but nothing more; the redhead let out a hum, brow furrowing in deep thought.

_She said she was there when Youji blew the wall away, but_..._ she only came out with a scratch while the two nurse were put into intensive care_...

Aya ran one hand through his hair, the idea of Cattlyal somehow coming out with a scratch as oppose to two nurses who were practically at death's hands. He pushed the thought away temporarily, moving on with the rest of his team to see Youji's mother.

* * *

"WAH!! This place is huge!!!" Ken exclaimed, staring up at a fairly large, two-storied house a little up the mountain. Aya looked for a suitable path along the side, finding a small opening through some trees.

"I think we can go through there." He pointed to the small opening, walking on ahead. Ken and Omi followed behind, Ken still awning at the size of the house. They carefully made their way up the unpaved, uneven path of the mountain, avoiding lose rocks or branches hanging low in the way.

"I wonder how much it takes to keep a house that big?" Ken wondered out loud to himself.

"Demo, she lives all the way out here – by herself most likely. She must get kind of lonely." Omi commented to Ken's question, but the brunet didn't hear. They continued up the path till they reached the door of the house; Aya rang the doorbell, a very nice ring sounded and a voice from inside calling.

"Hai, hai. Coming." The door opened showing a young-looking woman behind it; dark brown eyes stared startled at the three men standing at her door. She did not recognize them as anyone from the village just below.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"Anoâ€ Kudou, Yumiko?" The brunette looked startled for moment before a gentle smile appeared on her face. She opened the door fully, stepping aside to let them in. They thanked her, explaining who they were and that they knew Youji. Yumiko was a little surprised, ushering them to a large living room, seating them down.

"So you are Youji's friends? How has he been doing? Not too much trouble for you, I hope."

"Iie – he's not troublesome."

"That's good – though I have to ask, why isn't Youji with you? His not hurt, is he?" The topic soon turned to the worse; the three Weiss members looked between each other, before beginning to explain the awkward situation to her. At the mention of his 'black wings', Yumiko's expression depressed a little, but she set it aside.

"Sou desu – but why did you come here?"

"Cattlyal-sensei said that you might know of this, so we came here."

"This has never happened before – Youji had constant fevers for nearly 13 years; he never grew 'wings' – black or other." Aya and Ken nodded their heads, getting up from their seats. Omi still remained seated, watching as his teammates prepared to leave; Yumiko stood up as well, walking them to the door.

"Omi, you coming?"

"...I want to stay a little longer..." Everyone paused, looking curiously at the young blond. Omi looked down to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Ken took a step towards him.

"Oi, nan da?"

"I just think... that Kudou-san would like a little company." Omi looked up at them, a wide, but sad hopeful smile on his face. "She must be pretty lonely up here all by herselfâ€ I just thought" Omi felt a hand on his head, looking up into dark brown eyes; Yumiko was smiling down at him.

"I would appreciate that very much, Omi-san." They sat back down and the three members asked questions – questions about Youji, things that they didn't know, things they would like to know. Yumiko answered them fully, or as much as she could, saddening at the questions about the father. It was drawing close to late afternoon when Aya had decided that it was time to leave, silently saying to Ken and Omi that they might have a mission tonight.

"Sorry for intruding earlier before, Yumiko-san."

"Daijoubu, I don't mind a little bit of company now and then. Please come back anytime –and make sure Youji comes with you."

"We will! Sayonara, Yumiko-san." They bid farewell to her, leaving down the mountain pass they came up. Yumiko closed the door, letting out a sigh at the news she learned from them about Youji. A light wind blew through the open balcony doors; she opened her eyes, turning her head to the balcony sensing a presence there. She saw a partly shadow figure standing there, noticing the wide spread black wings. Her eyes widened a little, before closing halfway with depression.

"Yahari – you really are the devil's son."

"Mama... what is happening to me? Please tell me!!" Yumiko looked to Youji, walking towards him; she took him by the hands, leading him to sit down on the sofa. Youji let her seat him down, the older woman taking a seat across from him; she took in a few deep breaths, before looking up at the blond.

"It's a very long story Youji... I'm not sure where to even begin."

"Then start at the _very_ beginning"

"...Alright... Just like you, as I child I had fevers"

* * *

Yoshi – Yumiko does know something about Youji's wings!! Why does Youji even have them? Find all that out in the next chapt!! Till next time – ja na!!

Emotional-Hikari


	3. Chapter 3: Past Memories Part I

Yoshi!! Minna-san!! How is everyone?? Well, sorry to say, I'll be leaving sometime soon... either the weekend or beginning of next week! So that means, I won't be able to update for a while!! Sorry... so in the meantime, please enjoy!!

Enjoy!!

Warnings: Some weirdness... later explained... (Shounen-ai in the sequel! Not yet written)

Rating: PG-13

* * *

"Will she be alright?" The mother asked worryingly; the father took hold of his wife, gently comforting her. Their daughter, 19 of age already, was ill with her worst fever yet.

"I don't know... there's a chance she might not survive the night if the fever doesn't go down. I'm sorry Kudou-san." The doctor could only give his hopes, the parents wishing that their daughter would make it through the night. With not much left to do, they left the hospital, the mother wishing she could stay with her daughter.

* * *

Yumiko breathed heavily, the height of her fever reaching further then it had ever done. She felt pain throughout her whole body; she felt as if her life was being sucked away by some entity. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she felt she would die right there – for some reason, death seemed to be her only escape from this pain.

_Kami-sama, take me! Take me away from this pain!! Onegai!!_

The young woman prayed, feeling sweat begin to drip from her face due to her over-heated body. She turned her head to the side, opening her eyes a little; Yumiko noticed a figure standing in the shadows, facing her. It was a guy, maybe one of the staff or a shinigami answering her prayers.

"You really displease me" Yumiko's eyes widened at the man's voice; she couldn't understand what she did, she didn't even know him to displease him. She tried to speak to him, but her voice was lost in the sudden pain that rose through her.

"Inhabiting her from birth? You surpass the lowest of lowest; show yourself now!" Yumiko was even more confused; the man was not talking to her. Before she could ask or even say half a word, her whole body broke out in pain. She could feel someone or something leaving her body, but they were breaking through her skin in order to do so. The young dark brunette let out a staggered cry as a black, misshapen demon emerge, kneeling before the man standing in the room.

She breathed in heavier then before, surprised to feel her body begin to cool to its normal temperature. She watched the man and the black demon, her eyes adjusted enough to see the face of the man standing there – she found him to strikingly handsome.

"You're breaking a silent rule – we should give a human soul time to heal, for it is very fragile. If we didn't let them heal, they would be extinct!! Angels are too hard to get and we'd end up feasting on ourselves!!"

"My lord, please forgive me – but... she was just so sweet and tempting, I-I couldn't resist to stay." The man glared down at black demon form, cocking his head to the side and held his arm out to the side in a silent command.

"Get out of my sight!" The demon lowered his head, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. The man watched him go, brushing back blond locks behind his ear. He gave one last look to the young woman on the bed, before turning around to leave through the door.

"M...M-mat-te" He stopped, turning his head around to see that the woman was still awake – a little shaken, but definitely still awake. He turned around fully to face her, bright green eyes showing a sense of surprise.

"You're still awake – and after all that pain? Amazing. I can see why that low-life wouldn't give you up." Yumiko reached a weak, shaking hand out towards the blond man, her breathing finally steadying back to its normal pace.

"Da...Da-re... k...ka?"

"You don't have to know, it's better you don't know."

"A-are you... an ex... exorcist?" The man looked at her curiously, before giving her a slight grin. He walked towards her, taking her shaking hand into his; Yumiko blushed, feeling her heartbeat quicken. The blond man gave her a slightly smudge smile, hovering his other hand over her eyes.

"...Sleep now; it's all just another memory" Yumiko's head nodded to the side, her eyes closing lightly in sleep. He felt her hand relax in his hand, placing by her side on the bed. He gave her one full smirk, before walking towards the door to leave.

* * *

"Who was he?" Youji interrupted, his curiosity getting the better of him. Yumiko smiled gently, handing him a cup with some warm tea. Youji took the cup, carefully blowing on the rim.

"I didn't know myself until one night, when I had an actual fever."

* * *

"Yumiko-chan, you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" One of her friends asked; Yumiko smiled, despite the flush of her fever on her face.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu. I've had worse, so I'll be alright. Go, have fun. Don't let my sickness spoil your party fun." Yumiko encouraged her friends/roommates to go. They had been invited to a party for the weekend to celebrate passing their first months as college freshman students. However, Yumiko had come down with a fever, but she encouraged her friends to have fun.

"Alright, but please be careful Yumiko-chan!! We don't know if we'll be back tonight."

"Go, it's alright." Yumiko ushered her friends out of the shared apartment, reminding them of the time and that the party would start without them. They gave their goodnights and best hopes for her fever, before leaving her alone. Yumiko immediately went to her bedroom, lying herself down on the bed to sleep.

She awoke two hours later, feeling rather thirsty; she carefully stood to her feet, wavering a little from the fever. She carefully made her way to the kitchen, thankful that they lived in a one-story apartment, so she didn't have to worry about stairs. She held on the wall to support herself, making it successfully to the tiny kitchen. She tried to reach for a cup to fill with water, but collapsed on the floor, breathing harshly.

_Dame da! I can't faint right here – not with my roommates gone!_

Yumiko tried to pull herself back up using the counter; her knees were too weak, shaking beneath her. She felt her head begin to spin, her vision going blank.

* * *

Yumiko woke up with a start, staring up at the dark ceiling; she tried to sit up, feeling her head spin and a slight headache pulsing through. She gently rubbed the side of her head with her fingertips, closing her eyes to help relieve the pain.

"I see you're awake." Dark brown eyes widened, turning her head to face the source of the voice. She recognized it, she had never forgotten it since that one night; dark brown clashed with bright green, recognizing the man from the hospital.

"Anata ga"

"I found you collapsed in your kitchen."

"How... how did you get in?" The man grinned a little at the question, a low snicker rumbling from his chest. Yumiko blushed a little, turning to face away from the blond.

"I have my ways... Since you seem fine, I'll be going now." The man stood up from the chair he had pulled over to the bed, heading towards the door. Yumiko turned back, reaching out for his arm before she thought.

"Matte!" The blond looked back at her surprisingly, bright green eyes staring back at her. Yumiko made a small noise of embarrassment, releasing his arm. A bright red blush appeared across her face, looking away from the blond man. He smirked, sitting back down on the chair. Yumiko glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, looking back ahead of her. The two remained in absolute silence, the sounds of the clock on the side table ticking through the dark.

"Ano... Could you... hold me?" Yumiko finally asked timidly, a bright blush stretching from ear to ear. The man smiled, getting up from his seat and sat on the edge of the bed; however he didn't hold her, but look straight into her eyes.

"Why do you want me to hold you?"

"When...when I was young and had fevers – my parents would hold me till I fell asleep. I just..." Before she could finish her reason, strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to a warm chest. Yumiko felt her blush become impossibly darker, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Alright, but when you're asleep – I leave!" Yumiko nodded her head, slowly relaxing against him. The clock ticking seem to slow down, reduced to a slow, soothing rhythm, making Yumiko's eyes feel heavy. A long silence passed between her and the mysterious man; she relaxed more in his arms, snuggling against him.

"Who... who are you?" Yumiko asked through the silence, having wanting to know his name since that one night. The blond closed his eyes, a slight smile appearing on his face, nodding his head down.

"It's better that you don't know my name"

"Why not? It could be my favorite name." She encouraged, leaning more against his chest; the blond shook his head, resting his chin on her head.

"You're better off not knowing."

"Please tell me... why won't you tell me your name?" She questioned, opening her eyes again, realizing that she had closed them. The blond lifted his chin up, a slight saddening expression appearing on his face.

"You'll reject me like everyone else does"

"How do you know? It might actually be my favorite name."

"Will you tell me your favorite name?" The man asked, adjusting himself slightly to look at her face. Yumiko looked up at him, a light smile appearing on her face, shaking her head.

"Iie – not until you tell me your name first!" She answered, giggling lightly at the end. The man laughed a little, letting out a light sigh. He thought over the statement for a moment before nodding his head.

"How about this then – if you give hints of your favorite name, I'll tell you mine, okay?" Yumiko looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, thinking over the proposal; she nodded her head.

"Alright... this name, people often misjudge it because of the person who was named it. I like it because of the meaning" Yumiko explained, subconsciously leaning her head against the blond's chest. The man looked down at her with a blank look, not sure what name fit the description.

"Now, it's your turn. What is your name?" Yumiko asked, reminding him the second part of the deal. The blond man sat there, holding her in his arms, a bit hesitant of giving her his name. Taking in a deep breath, he finally gave his name.

"My name... is Lucifer" He said with a slight tremble. Yumiko's eyes widened a little, before she closed them, a gentle smile appearing on her face.

"That is my favorite name"

"You just made it up... it's not really, is it? Who would like the name that belongs to a devil?"

"I don't like it because it belongs to the devil... the meaning is why I like the name 'Lucifer'." Lucifer looked down at her, loosening his hold around her, but Yumiko took a daring step, reaching to hold on to his sleeves. Lucifer looked down at her in surprise. He silently admitted to himself that he did not even know the meaning of his own name. He only knew that it had once been his father's name, and his father had given it to him.

"Do you know what your name means?" Yumiko asked, burying her face against Lucifer's chest. The blond remained silent, simply holding her lightly in his arms. The brunette continued on.

"Lucifer means 'the bearer of light' or 'light bearer'. That is why I like it." Bright green eyes widened at the definition, averting his gaze to stare out the window near the bed. Lucifer had never known the meaning of his own, and he was quite surprised at the meaning. Yumiko continued on talking, pulling Lucifer's attention back to her.

"If... If I had a son, I would name him Lucifer" The blond stared down at her with a blank look, before he smiled, tightening his hold around her.

"What if the father was named Lucifer as well?" He asked, just out of curiosity; Yumiko felt her blush reappear again, looking away from the blond.

"I... I would just name him something else then. Or just add Junior to the name instead." Lucifer snickered a little at the somewhat firm response he received from the young brunette. The two fell back into silence, Lucifer holding Yumiko in his arms and Yumiko slowly falling asleep against him. After some time, her hold on his sleeves loosened, her hands sliding off; Lucifer carefully laid her back down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He leaned down close to her, whispering lightly in her ear.

"You amuse me... I will be back, and I'll see you again soon" He pulled back, a gentle hand brushing away stray bangs from Yumiko's face. A content smile appeared on her face, as she transcended to a deeper sleep.

* * *

Oooo!! O.o Some flashbacks here – sorry if it was a bit confusing to follow, hope everyone got through okay! Anyways, is Lucifer the actually Lucifer who fell from Heaven and became Satan? But then, how does he have a father?? O.o All to be answered in later chapts, so stay tuned till next time!! ARIGAOTO!! Ja!

Emotional-Hikari


	4. Chapter 4: Past Memories Part II

Okay – I'm back!! Now, this might not be the last story I do for 14-15 hours... I'm leaving Friday again for vacation – this time to States, so I'll be away from the computer, unless my dad buys me my laptop he keeps saying he wants to get me. ¬¬" Anyways, on to the next chapt!!

Enjoy!

Warnings: Weirdness!

Rating: PG-13

* * *

"Did he really come back again?" Youji asked, again his curiosity getting the better of him. Yumiko smiled gently, nodding her head in response.

"He did – it really surprised me that he did, but I was glad."

"What happened when he came back?"

"...Well..."

* * *

Yumiko sat in her classroom, waiting for the teacher to come. She had missed three days of classes due to her fever, but she had managed to catch with almost everything that been taught. She let out a sad sigh, her mind referring back to three nights ago; she wondered if it was her mind who said that Lucifer would be back, or if the blond had really said it. Yumiko sighed again, staring down at her desk.

The doors slide open and everyone quickly returned to their seats as the teacher entered, followed by a new student behind him. Yumiko looked up at the whispers of a new student; her eyes widened a little at the new student.

"Ohaiyo, class. We have a new student today. May I introduce Lucian. He's a transfer student from Rome."

"Hajime mashita." Lucian gave a slight bow. The other students in the class whispered, surprised at how fluent his Japanese was. Yumiko felt her hope be dashed, lowering her head down a little.

"Please be nice to Lucian and be sure he's familiar with the campus. Lucian-san, you can take a seat next to Yumiko-san." The blond nodded, walking through the aisles of desks to take the empty seat near Yumiko. The brunette spared a glance at him, feeling her face warm up at the remarkable resemblance he had to Lucifer. The teacher cleared his throat, starting on with the lesson, turning to write on the chalkboard.

Yumiko pulled her attention back to the teacher, trying not to think about the new student next to her. Lucian leaned over to her, whispering softly in her ear.

"Don't you remember me?" Yumiko nearly jumped, startled by the sudden voice. The blond managed a finger over her mouth before she let out a yelp of surprise, dark brown eyes staring wide at him. The blond smiled at her, removing his finger from her mouth.

"Yapari! It is you, Lucifer-san."

"Please, just Lucifer is fine." He whispered, giving her a casual smile. Yumiko blushed a little nodding her head.

"But why are you calling yourself Lucian?"

"You'd think I get in if I went as Lucifer?" He questioned her; Yumiko thought about before shaking her head with a slight smile. They whispered a bit more, before Yumiko turned her attention back to the teacher; Lucifer frowned a little, but faced the teacher either way.

A year past in a breeze, Yumiko calling him Lucian in public, and Lucifer when they were alone – which was rarely. Yumiko found she was not as embarrassed as when she first met him, able to hold his hand without blushing. At the end of the year, Lucifer for once was without Yumiko by his side. He asked several other students where the brunette was, but most of them shrugged and said they didn't know.

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair in frustration at not finding Yumiko. He still kept on asking about the whereabouts of Yumiko; finally he found someone who knew where she was.

"Yumiko-chan usually goes to the old church just outside our campus. That way." The young woman pointed out the way; Lucifer thanked her going in the direction of the church. He soon came across a small building, standing in front of beautifully craved wooden doors. Lucifer reached a hand out to the door, retracting it back at the slightest feel of Holy Power surrounding the church. The blond frowned, stepping a few paces back; he closed his eyes, holding his hands out in front him. The wind picked up around him, forcing the doors wide open, before dying down.

Lucifer smiled to himself, before walking into the church. He found Yumiko kneeling in front of the alter in prayer; the daylight outside shone through the stain glass window down on her. Bright green eyes widened a little at the sight, Lucifer put a hand over his eyes, before looking back up at Yumiko again.

_Just now_..._ was it my mind? Or did she really have wings for a second?_

Lucifer stared in silence, waiting to see if it would happen again; but Yumiko remained Yumiko.

_She really looks like an angel – she had me hallucinate there for a moment_...

Lucifer walked towards her in silent steps, reaching a gentle hand for her shoulder. Yumiko jumped, letting out a startled cry; she turned to see it was only Lucifer, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Yumiko."

"It's okay. I guess I was just deep with my prayers." Lucifer nodded, helping her stand up to her feet. They sat down on in the first pew of the church, Yumiko staring down at the floor and Lucifer staring at her. The two remained silent, the sunlight occasionally darken due to a cloud passing by. Lucifer reached a hand out for Yumiko's, getting her to face him.

"Can I ask you something, Yumiko?" He asked, leaning in a bit close to her face; Yumiko blushed at the sudden closeness, nodding her head slowly.

"Yumiko... will... Will you give me a son?" Lucifer asked, rather rushed. Yumiko felt her blush deepen, staring with wide eyes at the blond. Lucifer swallowed his breath, subconsciously tightening his hold around her hand; he continued on.

"It doesn't have to be the first time either – I just want a son from you." Yumiko felt her breath catch from the shock, holding her free hand over her chest. Lucifer waited for the brunette's answer, feeling his heart beat slowly increasing. He felt a slight panic when she looked away from him, but her free hand reached for his free hand, holding it tight.

"Yumiko..."

"...yes..." Bright green eyes widened at the answer, somehow not processing the word. Yumiko looked up at him, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes; I-I'll try."

"Yumiko..." Yumiko leaned up towards him, probably the second daring move she has ever done since he met her. Lucifer pulled one hand free, reaching for the back of her head as he met her lips.

* * *

"So Lucifer is my father then?" Youji asked, now sitting cross-legged on the couch, hands resting on his ankles. Yumiko nodded her head, leaning back slightly against the sofa.

"Yes. He had asked me and I answered. We married a short time after that and..." Yumiko paused for a moment, a gentle smile appearing on her face at the rest of the thought.

"And then... I came along?"

"Hai. It was probably the happiest moment we both ever had." Yumiko replied, her smile widening at the thought. Youji smiled a minute with his mother before he frowned, staring down at the floor.

"Why did he leave?"

"Youji..." Yumiko felt her own smile disappear at Youji's question; Lucifer had left them when Youji was very young, but not to his own accordance. Yumiko stood up from her seat, walking to the open doors of the balcony, staring out into the evening sky. Youji watched his mother with curious eyes.

"Mama...?"

"He had no choice... Your wings, Youji – they come from him."

"Mama... who was he? And what do you mean, he had no choice?" Youji questioned, uncrossing his legs. The brunette remained silent, tilting her head down to stare at the wooden made balcony.

"When you were only two years old – something happened; something really bad..."

* * *

Yumiko and Lucifer were sitting in the living room, Yumiko cuddling close to the blond. It was afternoon and their son was taking a nap in another room. There were a few windows open, a light breeze blowing across their faces; Yumiko closed her eyes, leaning her head against Lucifer's chest.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep on me!" Lucifer teased lightly; Yumiko giggled slightly, but didn't move from her spot.

"Gomen ne, but you're really comfortable – it's hard not to." Lucifer snickered, pulling her closer to him. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt all previous responsibilities, all his crimes, being washed away in her presence.

_I wouldn't mind living here forever_...

:: _You will regret that choice!!_ ::

Bright green eyes snapped open at the sudden voice in his head; he felt an all too familiar feeling rise throughout his whole body. Yumiko pulled back a little, feeling Lucifer tense a little; dark brown gaze up at him with concern.

"Anata, daijoubu ka?" Lucifer didn't hear her, unintentionally tightening his hold around her, surprising the brunette a little. He clenched his teeth tight, feeling his breathing becoming heavy, sweat beginning to drip down his face.

"Anata?" Yumiko took hold of his arms; Lucifer's eyes widened a little at the touch, pushing the woman away from him, a little rougher then he intended. Yumiko fell to the floor, staring up at the blond with wide, frightful !" Lucifer forced out, wrapping his arms around him; the wind suddenly picked up around them, blowing loose papers and other light objects around. Yumiko glanced at him confusingly, not understanding what was happening with Lucifer. Before she could say anything, Lucifer let out a scream, an invisible force sent Yumiko flying back, hitting the floor.

When Yumiko looked up, she saw Lucifer standing, large black wings spread out from his back. He had one hand over his face, one eye green and the other, a champagne color. Yumiko stared with wide eyes at the sight in front of her.

:: _Get rid of her!!_ ::

"RUN!!!" Lucifer yelled out to her, trying to force his raised hand down; Yumiko, unsure of what was happening, stood up and quickly ran. Lucifer fired a spell, trying not to let his hand follow her. The force of the spell made Yumiko fall to the floor, letting out a slight yelp.

:: _Kill her!!_ ::

Lucifer tried to keep that voice out of his head, tried to regain control of his body. Yumiko was knocked unconscious from the force of the spell. The blond took shaken steps towards her, his whole body stressing under the pressure of his father and the pressure against his father.

:: _Kill her, Lucifer!!_ ::

..._no_...

:: _Do it!!!_ ::

_no_...

Lucifer felt his hand be raised towards her; Yumiko slowly awaked, cowering away from him and at the spell forming in his hand.

:: _Kill her!!_ ::

"**NO**!!!" Lucifer cried out, finally able to push back his father's power over him. He collapsed on to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, wings still present. Yumiko stayed where she was for a few moments, before getting up and went over to him.

"Anata!!" Yumiko lightly touched his shoulders; Lucifer bite down on his lower lip, hands tightening into fists.

"I'm sorry, Yumiko."

"What's going on? And... these" She timidly touched his wings, the blond moving them away at her touch. He looked up to her, sitting back on his heels and slowly began to explain who he was. At the end of his explaining, Yumiko had tears in her eyes; Lucifer stood to his feet, looking to the door leading to the hallway briefly before walking towards the balcony door.

"He's crying... I'm sorry Yumiko, I can't stay anymore."

"Lucifer!!" Yumiko ran to catch up with him, hugging him around the waist, stopping him. Lucifer stood there, reaching his hands to hold around the brunette's; he held them for a moment before removing himself from her hold.

"I'm sorry..." Lucifer slid the door open, leaving through the balcony. Yumiko watched him leave with tears streaming down her face; she collapsed to the floor, wrapping her arms around her. She sat there a few minutes more, before she heard crying from the back from the house. She stood up going into the back to tend to her son.

* * *

Whew... gave you all a long chapt this time... more to come soon and Youji will meet with his father in the next chapt!! O.o That ought to be interesting. Thank you all for reading (and reviewing, I hope). Till next time! JA!

Emotional-Hikari


	5. Chapter 5: Lucifer

Yoho!! Looks like I gave you another long chapt (sweatdrop). Sorry! . Well, thank you all for reading and waiting so patiently – all of sudden I'm uploading a lot lately! Amazing!!

Enjoy now!

Warnings: um – devilness? Weirdness?

Rating: PG-13

* * *

"That's why he left – I don't know what happened exactly, but if Lucifer hadn't left, I doubt you and I would be here right now." Yumiko lowered her hand from the glass door, staring out through the open doors into the dark sky. Youji remained silent, not sure what to say about; he stared down at the floor, hands tightening into fists.

"If things were different, I think Lucifer might have stayed with us for our life-span."

"...u'so..." Yumiko blinked, hearing Youji's shaken voice; she turned her head around to face him, seeing Youji's shoulders beginning to shake. She moved away from the balcony doors, seating herself next to her son; she reached a gentle hand for his shoulder. Youji looked up at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes; he embraced her, crying on his mother's shoulder. Yumiko held him, closing her eyes as she listened to Youji speak in between tears.

"U'so darou!!! If he's – the devil, he never could have cared!!!"

"But he did, Youji. Lucifer left for our safety – your safety." Yumiko stated, trying to sooth Youji's tears; the blond only cried harder, shaking in her arms.

"I... I can't believe that!! I... I hate him!!" Youji cried out; Yumiko let out a silent sigh, trying to hush his tears. She began to rock him back and forth gently, humming a slow tune she used to sing to him as a child.

* * *

Cattlyal gazed over the edge of the building, staring at the bright lights and active night life that flooded the city. She reached a hand for the bandage on her face, carefully pulling it off; she felt the area, finding that the wound had successfully healed itself. She folded the bandage, putting it in her pocket to throw away when she had the chance. The dark-haired woman closed her eyes, the wind picking up around her.

She opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder into the empty, dark area of the roof; she narrowed her eyes, reaching to take her glasses off. She tucked them away in her coat pocket, looking back to the lively city below. Two shadows behind her moved, closing in on her; before they could strike, Cattlyal held her arms up to the side, blowing the shadows away. The wind died down around her, letting her arms down by her side; she heard a rustle, firing a small arrow from her palm. A hand caught the arrow, surprising her a little.

"Even you aren't as alert..." Cattlyal bowed her head down, going down to one knee, kneeling before the shadowed figure. The arrow was dropped to the floor, the spell around it disappearing into the night.

"Forgive me, Lord, but there are many after the key information I hold..." Cattlyal looked up at the shadowed face. "...Lucifer"

Lucifer stepped out of the shadows, a slight smile on his face; he motioned for the dark-haired woman to rise and she obeyed. Lucifer walked to the edge of the building, gazing over the edge at the lights and people down below. Cattlyal stood where she was, watching the blond with blank eyes.

"Where is he?"

"I can not say, but he is safe – more safe then anywhere else." Lucifer let out a small sigh, moving away from the edge, walking back past Cattlyal. She stopped him, knowing she was stepping out her line for touching the son of Satan; Lucifer only looked at her.

"You do realize, once Yumiko has told him who he is and who you are, Youji will hate you for a while."

"I know... but I will make him see that I love him and Yumiko more then anything!!" Lucifer spread his wings out, jumping in the air to give himself a boost. He looked back down at Cattlyal, her blank eyes staring up at him a moment, before she closed them, now dark brown pupils staring up after him.

"After all, Youji is my son – and nothing will change that!" Lucifer flew off into the dark sky, disappearing from Cattlyal's sight. She stood there a moment more before reaching into her pocket to retrieve her glasses, putting them back on. She cleared her throat, tugging at her collar lightly before walking towards the exit.

* * *

Omi searched through the security system, only half paying attention to what he was doing. He and the others were on a mission, which they all thought was a bit too soon, since Youji had disappeared so suddenly. Omi jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder, turning around to see it was only Ken; the blond let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Omi."

"Iie, it's okay – I guess I'm just worried."

"About Youji?" Ken inquired; Omi nodded his head, going back to working at the security systems. Aya was waiting in a lower position somewhere else in the building, waiting for the signal from Omi.

"I just hope Youji-kun is okay."

* * *

Youji stood out on the balcony, staring out into the late night sky; he shivered a little at the wind against his skin, his wings wrapping around him to keep warm. He turned around to go back inside, but he felt a need to fly around for while, to stretch his wings out. He stopped, seeing his mother standing in the doorway, a folded black cloth in her arms. Yumiko opened the cloth, showing it was a trench coat.

"Here – I modified it a bit to fit your wings. It must get awfully chilly flying without a cover."

"Arigatou mama." Youji took the coat from her, folding his wings to slip through the holes in the back, putting the rest on comfortable. He zipped the front up, moving his arms to adjust to the new material; once satisfied, he gave his mother a hug.

"Arigatou..."

"It's not a problem, Youji. I'll modify your other shirts later, but for now you can wear this for the cold." Youji nodded, feeling much warmer with the coat on. He turned back to the balcony, spreading his wings out and climbed on to the railing.

"I'm going to fly around for a bit, stretch my wings out."

"Alright – just be careful not to be seen." Youji nodded, taking off in flight into the dark sky; Yumiko watched him with a slight smile, before walking back inside the house. Youji looked back over his shoulder briefly, before looking back ahead, flying up higher to take cover in the clouds. He flew out towards Tokyo, watching the life moving on down below him; he missed it in a way. Youji's ears picked up the sounds from below, his senses heightened drastically since his wings grew.

Youji stopped, turning around to face the darkness behind; he looked left and right finding nothing but clouds. He let out a hum, turning back around to continue on with his night out. He dared to fly a little lower then the clouds to eliminate any place for hiding, just to be safe. He stopped again, turning to look back behind; he searched left and right, finding nothing like before.

_Someone is following me_..._ but how? And why?_

Youji questioned to himself; still hesitant, he continued on flying, occasionally looking back for any signs of visible movement directly behind him. He flew for several minutes before stopping dead in the air, hearing voices – three particular voices. Youji looked to the direction of the voices, his vision stretching farther then humanly possible; he saw his teammates, on a mission and in distress. All three were trapped on the roof top with more then enough guards to count; Youji flew towards that direction. He may not be able to let them see him like this, but he wasn't about to stand by and watch. He tightened his wings, trying to increase his speed as he saw Omi be tossed over the side, with Aya and Ken too far and too occupied to help.

* * *

Ken tore through the guards in front and in back of him, trying to keep his position clear; Aya struck down as many as he could, stabbing when he was grabbed. Omi was running out of darts and arrows, being too close to the edge for comfort. The mission had been going fine till they tried to escape; through the guards that came after them were unarmed, the mass amount was still overbearing.

Omi just used his last dart, feeling a guard come up behind and grab him around the neck. The guard lifted him up off the ground of the roof, choking the boy slightly; Omi grabbed at the arm around his neck, trying to break free of the hold, losing his breath.

"Bombay!!" He heard both his teammates shout his code name, feeling a bit faint from the lack of air. Omi's arms went lax, slowly dropping to his sides; the guard grinned, loosening his hold around the blond's neck, before tossing him over the ledge. Ken made a move to try and save his young comrade, only to be pushed back by three other guards. Aya tried the same, being grabbed from behind under the arms.

"BOMBAY!!!" Omi felt the cold rush of air against his body as he fell, his body weak, but his mind racing furiously with frightful thoughts.

_Tatsukete daraka – tatsukete..._

Omi felt his body abruptly stop, feeling strong arms holding him up; he opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at the shadowed figure holding him. He couldn't see the face due to the lack of light, but there was a familiarity to the shape of the silhouette and the worried voice sounded strangely comforting.

"Omi? Omi, daijoubu??" Omi reached a shaky hand for the shadowed face.

"You-ji-ku..." The words trailed off as Omi slipped back into an unconscious state, his hand dropping; Youji smiled gently, slowly landing them down on the ground. He carefully laid Omi on the ground, running a gentle hand through blond locks.

"Gomen Omi – but I can't come back... not yet." Youji stood to his feet, flying away from the young blond and into the night sky. He stopped a brief moment to help Ken and Aya from a distance, the words of an unknown spell seem to form in his mind.

The guards around the two assassins suddenly all collapsed; Ken and Aya blinked, looking at each other briefly before rushing downstairs to the youngest member's body, a small, hopeless prayer in their minds. They came through the back door to find Omi lying unconscious on the ground and seeming unharmed – in fact, the blond looked like he hadn't fallen nearly 40 stories. 

"Oi! Omi! Omi! Wake up!" Ken took the boy in his arms, jostling him a little; deep blue eyes opened slowly, staring up into brown eyes. Omi carefully sat up, placing a hand to his head as he recovered from the shock of the fall. He looked up at Ken and Aya, searching around the back alley.

"Ken-kun... Aya-kun"

"Yokatta! You're alright!" Ken let out a sigh, amazed at how the boy came out unscratched. Omi carefully stood to his feet, feeling a hand on his shoulder; he looked up the arm to the owner, into amethyst eyes.

"Aya-kun"

"How did you survive that fall?" The redhead asked; Ken stood up to his feet, gazing at Omi with a curious, but serious look. The blond remained silent, looking at the ground ahead of him as he tried to search back into his mind. He remembered the guard choking him, before letting him go and tossing him over the edge; he remembered feeling someone catch, someone holding him up in their arms. Omi's eyes widened at the remembrance of the voice, turning to look to his two teammates.

"Youji-kun!!"

"...Eh?"

"Youji-kun had saved me! I remember hearing his voice – I'm sure it was him!" The two stared at their youngest member with confused looks, wondering the blond might have imagined the voice.

"That was a long fall, Omi. How could he have saved you?" Omi gazed down at the ground with down-crescent eyes, tears beginning to slide down his face. Ken let out a sigh, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know – but I know it was him!! Youji-kun saved me! I know it!!" Ken tenderly took the boy in his arms, letting Omi cry against his shoulder. Aya looked at the pair, before looking up to the night sky; he narrowed his eyes in thought and suspicion, the same feeling when he left the hospital resurfacing.

_There's_..._something is not being revealed, but what?_

Above on the rooftop of the building right next to them, someone watched the Weiss below them. Thinking deeply, having witness the scene in front of him. Lucifer placed his hands in his pocket, letting out a sigh at the action Youji just did to save his friend.

_Yahari – Youji is more human then devil._

Lucifer let out another sigh, closing his eyes as he turned around to leave from the other side of the roof. He paused, sensing a presence standing in front of him. He saw it was Youji, his hair and coat flowing slightly in the wind blowing across him; bright green eyes noticed the fairly large, wide black wings – definite signs of his bloodline.

"So you found me; I'm impressed."

"So you're the one following me around?" Lucifer nodded his head in confirmation to the question. Youji closed his hands into fists, shaking a bit before charging at the older blond. Lucifer held his hand up, commanding Youji to the stop; the younger blond stopped, standing where he was. He became confused.

"...How?"

"Since I am your father, I can control your body however I like, when I like." The other blond explained, his expression never changing. Youji felt an annoyance build in him, feeling a surge of power beginning to flow through his veins. Lucifer held his hand up again, commanding the younger man to calm down. The anger disappeared, the surge disappearing; Youji blinked confusingly at his father.

"If you release any kind of energy like that, you'll have demons from all corners of Hell after you." Youji only blinked, not understanding how or when he released a large amount of energy. Slow realization dawned on him when he remembered the hospital; he had been in so much pain, he couldn't control what he did and blasted the wall away.

"Yes – and that is how I found you. I followed your energy. I am glad that you are safe though – Yumiko as well." Youji's hands tightened into fists at the mention of his mother's name from the man's mouth, feeling the surge through his veins again. Lucifer calmed him down, the anger and surge disappearing.

"If you don't learn how to control yourself soon – you will not live much longer!!" Youji glared at the older man, turning his back on him.

"Like you care?!"

"I **do** care. Youji you are my son – part of my flesh and blood."

"And demon? You want me as your heir??" Youji demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucifer remained silent, not bothering to argue otherwise, knowing that his son would just defend against it. He made his wings appear, the span and size of them surprising Youji. Lucifer gave one glance to him.

"If you want to help protect those you care about, you will meet me for training in Mount Nantai tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

"Hell like I'll ever go!!" Youji lashed back; Lucifer didn't mind, giving the younger blond a knowing smirk before flying off into the night sky. Youji glared after him, but couldn't help think about the offer – more of command – given to him. He let out a sigh, feeling his anger completely disappear, before taking off into the night, back home to his mother.

* * *

Wah! Youji met his father – but his not too happy about it!! And Omi claims to have seen Youji and that he had been saved by him!! (gasp) So much in this darn chapter!!! (frowns) Anyways, thank you all for reading and please leave a comment or critic! (grin) I'm open and come again soon – till next time! JA

Emotional-Hikari


	6. Chapter 6: Mount Nantai

HA!!! Take that evil spirit of writer's block!!! I managed something!!! Muhahahahaha!!! Grin! Okay, I'm calm now. Yah!! I finally updated son of devil!! Big happy for everyone!!!! Anyways, sorry it took so long to update – I've been busy with school and college apps and all (death to stupid college application process!!!) Anyways... 

Enjoy!

Warnings: ...

Rating: PG-13

Key: _Italics_ thoughts/mental talk; **_Bold Italics_** flashbacks

* * *

Youji stared at the other man in front of him, Lucifer looking down at him with the same knowing grin from last night. He knew that his son would come for training, despite what he had argued before. Lucifer signaled Youji to follow him into the forest of the mountain, the younger blond compiling hesitantly. Lucifer watched as Youji landed on the ground, a slight snicker escaping him.

"At least I don't need to teach you to fly."

"...Doesn't feel any different..." Youji mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the man. Lucifer laughed a little, before becoming a bit more serious.

"Now, Youji – there are a lot of things you need to learn about yourself. We'll do the basics first, hiding your wings." Youji's interested perked a little; he would like to go back to his teammates again, but in the current state, he couldn't been seen by anyone. Youji watched as Lucifer made his wings disappear, eyes widen a little.

"Once you have mastered that and a few other basic skills, everything else will be easy. You have already learned one spell." Youji blinked, not sure what the older blond was talking about; Lucifer nodded his head, recalling last night.

"Last night, you recited a spell – it is not a powerful one, but it's sufficient." Youji slowly recalled the words that appeared in his mind, and how he had helped Ken and Aya in their current position last night. Lucifer made his wings appear again, facing up towards the sky.

"Let's begin." Youji grimaced a little; he watched the older blond make his wings disappear and reappear a couple of times, before Lucifer began to instruct him. Afterwards, though Youji understood how the process went, he could not make his own wings disappear because of a sudden pain he would feel. Lucifer let out a hum at the few attempts the other blond had tried; finally he stopped Youji's practice.

"Stop! You'll only tire yourself out." Youji stopped, collapsing to his knees, his breathing heavy from the pain. Lucifer waited for the younger blond to regain his breath, before deciding to move on to a different exercise. He explained how to hide the level of his power and how to use his full power without giving off too much energy. The practices for the whole morning, taking occasionally breaks in between; Lucifer attempted several conversations with Youji, but the younger blond refused to answer back.

"Alright, we done for today. I'll expect to see you everyday at the same time for training." Youji flinched inwardly, reluctantly nodded his head. He flew away the minute Lucifer dismissed him, flying back to his mother's house; Lucifer watched him leave with blank eyes, before letting out a sigh and leaving himself.

* * *

The days seemed to drag longer, the more training Youji continued to do with Lucifer. The hours were dragging and each time, Youji dreaded going to Mount Nantai in the morning, knowing that Lucifer would be waiting for him. Nonetheless, the training was helping and Youji felt he more in control of his new self then in the beginning. His wings were slowly disappearing, but there was still pain when he hid them – just a little.

When he came back from training, back to his mother, she would tell him that the others – Ken, Omi and Aya – had dropped by to visit. On the rare occasions did Youji actually catch them still there, though he was unable to reveal himself to them just yet.

Youji flew off again for training, meeting up with his father at the usual place, the older blond still grinning at him.

"Ready to begin?"

"... Let's get this over with!" Lucifer's grin only widened at the response, starting the training. They had longed moved on to more complicate spells and a few sure death hits; Lucifer faced the younger blond seriously, his face and voice in an emotionless tone.

"This is the highest, and most dangerous cast any lord can use – if you do not do this right, you may endanger yourself."

"How do I keep from slipping then?"

"You must remain in contact with the intended target – physical or mental. And above, never let your power level slip, hold it to the fullest measure." Lucifer explained the rest, stressing to Youji to keep absolute contact with an intended target. Youji nodded his head in understanding. The older blond smiled a little, before it disappeared back to an emotionless line. He pointed out a target for example, to show his son what the outcome would look like.

Youji watched as Lucifer, closed his eyes, crossing his hands in front of him. The older blond concentrated his all his energy into the palm of his hands, mentally connecting with a tree, the intended target. He raised his hands to shoulder height, opening his eyes as the energy left his hands in a small beam, striking the tree. A few seconds of silence past before a sudden explosion sounded, creating a strong wind in the after effects. A cloud of smoke blew past them from the shock, clearing up within a few minutes. Youji slowly opened his eyes, letting out a noise of surprise at the damage that had been done; the tree was completely gone – not even a trace of ash was left behind.

"I'm not going to ask you to try just yet – it is much too dangerous for you."

"Then why did you show it to me?" The younger blond asked; Lucifer remained silent, briefly looking over his shoulder at Youji. Jade green eyes widened at the glance he managed to catch, and the thought he picked out from his father's mind.

_...Eventually, you will have to kill me..._

"There are still some more casts I want to teach – we should continue training." Lucifer spread his wings, flying away from the damaged area to another part of the mountain. Youji stayed in place; he couldn't help but think about what he had picked up from the devil's mind.

_Well... good on my part! I hate him – I hate him for everything!!!_

Despite his thoughts, Youji couldn't shake off a nagging feeling in the back of his head – and an aching feeling in the bottom of his heart. He shook his head clear, spreading his own wings and followed after Lucifer.

* * *

Lucifer watched his son fly off again back to home; it was the same as everyday, as it has always been since these two months he started training Youji. The younger man would meet him at the usual time, the same conversation would take place and Youji would rush into training. Any breaks they took, Lucifer attempted to talk to him, but Youji refused to talk – especially on the topic of Yumiko.

Lucifer seated himself down on the grass, falling back onto his back; he placed an arm over his closed eyes, letting out a deep sigh. He laid there, letting the afternoon clouds pass by over him.

_Yumiko... I wonder how she is doing?_

He had tried severally times asking Youji how Yumiko was doing – every time the blond would glare at him and ask to return to training. Lucifer let out another sigh, removing his arm and opened his eyes; he had long since realized his love for Yumiko and his only child. Unfortunately, he had made the mistake on staying with them, almost slaying his own family.

_Yumiko..._

_**"Lucifer!!" Yumiko ran to catch up with him, hugging him around the waist, stopping him. Lucifer stood there, reaching his hands to hold around the brunette's; he held them for a moment before removing himself from her hold.**_

_...Yumiko... whether he likes it or not, nothing is going to keep me from her!!_

Lucifer stood up to his feet, spreading his wings out far before lifting himself into the air and flew away from the mountainside.

* * *

Yumiko placed her brush down on the dresser, running a quick hand through her hair to double check for any missed knots. Feeling satisfied with the job, she walked across her room to turn off the main lights, leaving the night lamp by her bed. Youji was in his room and probably sleeping already, having spent the whole day training.

She walked back to her bed, seating herself down on the edge. The brunette paused a moment, staring at the empty space of her room. She reached over to the side table, opening a drawer and pulled out a photo frame – the photo of Lucifer. She stared at the image with saddened eyes, running a tender, shaken hand over the glass of the frame. Yumiko let out a sigh, holding the picture close to her chest.

_Lucifer... I wish I could be with you again..._

Yumiko wished, as she had every night since her husband left. A light wind blew past her, chilling her skin slightly; she turned around to close the window, her brown eyes widening at the shadow on her sill. Lucifer knelt on the sill of her window, wings disappearing into his back, a gentle smile on his face. Yumiko let the frame slip from her hands, the glass shattering on the wooden floor, as tears began to stream down her face.

"M...ma-ma-sa...ka..." Lucifer moved to the bed, gathering the woman in his arms, hugging her tight. Yumiko grasped his arms, crying into his chest.

"Anata!!"

"Shh... it's okay, Yumiko. I am still well, and I am glad to see you are as well." Yumiko pulled back to gaze into green eyes; Lucifer caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears with is thumb. He leaned forward to capture her lips in a light kiss, laying them both down against the mat when he pulled back. Yumiko snuggled close to him, resting her head against him; Lucifer ran a gentle hand through her hair, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Youji sat up in bed, unable to sleep; he had long learned how to hide his wings and now he could do it painlessly. There were still a few things Lucifer wanted to teach him, so Youji would not be leaving here for a while; he didn't mind. Since he had left home, and soon later became an assassin, he had little to visit his mother, or even write her; plus the guilt of being assassin had burdened him not to see his mother.

_I wonder how the others are doing? Mama says they are still looking for me... I hope I can return soon!_

He buried his face in his knees, letting out a long, deep sigh. The blond's ears picked up noises, raising his head back up; his enhanced vision seeped right through the walls, seeing his mother's room. Though she wasn't alone. Lucifer sat at her windowsill, before he moved to hold her in his arms. Youji's hands tightened around his arms subconsciously, trying to keep his rage from building up inside him.

_Don't you **dare** – touch – her!!_

Youji threatened in his mind, knowing Lucifer would pick it up; the older blond ignored it, laying himself and Yumiko down on the bed. Youji bit down on his lower lip, feeling a tang taste in his mouth; he bit through his lip, drawing blood. He felt tears begin to stream down his face, burying it back in his knees.

_Naze ka? Of all people – my father would have to be the devil?!_

* * *

Awww... Poor Youji – looks like he's not accepting his heritage very well. Tears. Though he is learning some pretty big stuff here!! Points to part of chapt And he'll be training for a little and then he'll return home in the next chapt!! So stay tuned and hope for the better!! Ja!

Emotional-Hikari


End file.
